1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package type semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element sealed in a resin package has been proposed. For instance, the semiconductor device disclosed in JP2012-190936A includes a semiconductor element, three leads, three wires and a resin package. The semiconductor element is placed on a mount surface of a main lead (one of the three leads). The semiconductor element has a surface on which three electrodes are formed. These electrodes are connected to the three leads via the three wires, respectively. The resin package covers the entirety of the semiconductor element, all of the three wires, and a part of each of the three leads. Each of the three leads has a part (terminal) projecting from the resin package.
In the conventional semiconductor device, the size of main lead is larger than that of the semiconductor element. Since the resin package covers the entirety of the main lead, the resin package is undesirably large relative to the semiconductor element, which hinders size reduction of the semiconductor device.